Full Metal wings
by last hope of light
Summary: Crystal was wearing black jacket, black neck shirt, black pants and a long blue coat like ed was wearing but his was in red. Ed tossed the wood on to the house it went up in fire. Ed looked at Crystal and took her hands in his and they walked off with Al


A young girl with long brown hair tied up in a bride sat next to a boy with blond hair and gold yellow eyes as he drew a circle on the fall. The little girl name was Crystal and the boy was called Edward another little boy sat with them to his name was Alphonse and a little girl with short blond hair with blue held her puppy named Winry and watch with wide eyes at the other three children as they finished the circle.

"See this line goes here" Ed said this as he drew the line of the circle and smiled at Crystal.

"Hey I am bored" Winry gripped her puppy tighter she still watched.

"Wait one min Winry" Al then looked at her.

"Right we done" Ed smiled at them all as they picked up the dirt and put it in the middle of the circle.

Crystal, Ed and Al bent down and they all put their hands down onto the circle. A light came out of the circle and all three smiled. Winry's eyes widen as they did this, the dirt started to move and started to look like a little ghost.

The puppy started barking at them as Winry cry and she slipped down to the fall as her tear came down her cheek. Crystal looked at her at the same time as the boys did. They then got up and ran over to Winry and Crystal bent down and hugged her tight as she cried.

It was later on Crystal, Ed and Al sat outside as they told Winry what the three children had done for her. They look up as a woman with brown hair and brown eyes came out the house and smiled at the three. They then got up, they started to laugh as they walked home with her.

"Ok boys and you Crystal no more secrets when did your dad teach alchemic?" she said as she smiled at the three children.

"How can we learn from someone who never here not here" Ed said this a bit up set.

"Auntie Trisha we learned it from the book" Crystal smiled.

"You guys really learned this on your own" they carried on walking down the dirt path.

"More or less" the three said at the same time.

"So are you up set with us" Ed looked up at his mum she smiled at him the looked up to the sky.

"No Ed I'm proud of you guys" they smiled up at her "I think I tell everyone that I know" she finished off saying and the children looked at each other.

When they all run home Trisha showed them to they dad's room where all his books where.

"Put all the book back where you get them from and thank your dad when he gets back and that door other they is off limits" they run in and she smiled at them.

Crystal, Ed and Al started grabbing books and shouting at each other then all the books fell on all three of them. Trisha eyes widen as this happen she then smiled at them.

It was year later all three of them came run up to Trisha as she peg out the wash shouting at her to look at was in they hands.

"So what you three got they then" she said this as she bent down and look at them.

"Brother and Crystal made it, it's it cool" Al smiled up at his mum he showed her his "but all I can make is this one."

"well I thing all three of them really good, you two are his kids and Crystal you show your father off in you too" they smile and laugh as she picked up Ed one to take a look at it.

"You think dad would be proud too" Al looked up at his mum as his said this Crystal was a little shocked in what he had said so was Ed.

"Yeah once he comes home he will tell you so" Al smiled at her and Crystal looked up at Trisha.

"Auntie Trisha do you think my dad would have been proud of me" she smiled at her.

"Yes your dad was a good man and a great state alchemist" she patted Crystal when she said this.

Crystal mum had died giving birth to her, so Crystal was brought by Trisha when her father was working away but one day a state alchemist named Roy Mustang came and told Trisha that Crystal father had died on a mission. Trisha took Crystal into home as her own child she was only six years old when happen a year younger then Ed.

Ed grabbed his made toy from his mother "I going to Winry" and he run off Crystal and Ed run after him.

As they walked a long Crystal took Ed's hand and held onto it, he looked at her she smiled and grabbed Al as well then they stop and sat down on the grass. Crystal fell asleep on Ed's lap he looked down at her and smiled, she was a little sister to Ed and big sister to Al.

"Why do you hate dad so much all the time Ed" Al looked at him as he said this.

"Why do you think, he didn't want us and when mum thinks of him she gets sad" Crystal open her eyes and looked up at Ed and smiled.

"Let's go and show these to Winry" they smiled and run off to Winry's house.

When they got they Winry was crying they where told that her mother and father where killed, Crystal just looked at her with sad eyes.

"What do you mean died?" Al asked Winry as she was crying.

"Don't be a baka Al my mum and dad are plane died" she then busted into tears.

"But how I thought they where just doctors" Crystal asked and moved closer to Winry and put her hand on her head but she pushed Crystal away from her.

"They went to help in the war and they was a surprise attack" she scream at them as she said this to them.

"Winry our father are gone too, we make it ok" Al said this and put his toy next to Winry.

"shut up you baka, your dad's just ran away but my mum and dad are died they can't come back" she shouted this at Al and pushed the toy of the table, Ed bent down and picked it up.

"They is away, I read it in a book it's this thing called a Homonculi it a living doll but if you…" Ed was cut off by Pinako.

"stop that talk like that will not be done in this house, that alchemy is forbidden that is why us automail mechanics are here." Ed just looked at her.

"backwards old bat" he said Crystal then looked at Ed she run out the door as Pinako started tossing thing at them.

As they walked along the road home Crystal held onto Al hand, Ed looked down at the fall then she looked at the house.

"You know she right Winry lost more then we will ever" Ed said sadly as Crystal tightened her grip on Ed's hand he then looked at her.

"Poor Winry, can you picture what it would be like" Ed looked at the house to see his mum walking she saw all three of them and waved at them.

Ed looked at her and run fasted to her, Crystal and Al follow all three of them run into her arm and started crying.

"What's the matter with you three, come on Ed you too my little man what could be so bad?" she bent down and hugged all of them tight as she smiled at them.

It was a two years later Crystal, Ed and Al run along the dirt path to get home they had basket of fruit and veg.

"Alphonse you couldn't beat a snail with a broken leg" all three of them started laughing as they run.

"Hello mum sorry we're late" Ed said as he open the door. They looked to see Trisha on the fall.

Ed drop his basket then run to her Crystal run to Ed's side so did Al and they bent down to they mum. Crystal started Crying she didn't want to lose anyone else that she loved.

It was later on in the day all three of them were in the office looking at letter that he had sent to Trisha. Ed smacked his hand down on the desk.

"These are all letter that he sent to us, so if we send a letter to each address telling them everything" he was then cut of by Crystal started to say something.

"they can tell he what has happen and tell him to come home" she put her hand on Ed's back and he looked at her.

"I don't want him here, but she wants to see dad that's the only way" Ed said and put his hand on her and smiled a little at her.

It was a few days and late at night Ed, Al and Crystal where right next to the bed and looked at they mum as she talked to them she smiled a she talked softly to them.

"Your father left us money but I was saving it for you three, some of it was from your dad left for you Crystal. Use it and take care of each other for me" she looked at each of them and smiled.

"Don't be silly we're use it with you" Ed said this and smiled at his mum.

"Edward would you be a sweetheart and make something for your mother, yes I know a ring of flower would be nice you see your father use to make them all the time for me" she had a smiled on her face as she said this and took her last breath and her eyes closed she died.

It was later on in the night Crystal was sat on her bed with Ed he was not crying he just had a blank look on his face she place her hand on Ed's he looked up at her. Crystal started crying as the tears come down her cheeks Ed wiped them away with his hand and he hug her as she cried hared on his chest she had lost the only mother she ever knew.

"Edward promise me that you're never go away, your always be they for me and al please don't leave me alone..." she sobbed as she said this Ed gripped her tighter and a single tear fell down his cheek.

"I will never leave both ok I promise I always be they for you ok" she smiled and they both fell asleep on the bed.

It was a week later they all looked at a gravestone with the words Trisha Elric writing on it. Everyone was dressed in black Crystal was sat on the fall with her arms around Al as he cried and Ed just watched them and then turned back to the gravestone. Slowly everyone was gone one by one it was sunset and only Crystal, Ed and Al were left.

"Brother I'm hunger and I'm cold too. How are we going to do this, how we going to live with out her." Al then looked up to his brother and to Crystal.

"We're not Al we're going to bring her back" Al just looked at him with tears running down his cheek and Crystal put a hand on Ed's shoulders as he said it.

It was later on in the night as all three of them had books out looking at them Crystal was back to back with Al as the read them over to find what they were looking for.

"Look it's right here in his notes but I don't understand it all on human alchemy" Ed looked back at the book.

"But aunt Pinako said human alchemy is forbidden and the book say the same thing" Al said this and grabbed to book he was reading.

"Forget all that if scientist could bring someone back we're be better off" Ed moved his hands cross a book.

"Alchemist have been trying for ages to brung people back to life so they just put a forbidden label on it so they did have to feel bad." Crystal said as she was writing some notes about it on a bit of paper.

"But maybe we should ask dad about it first.." Al was cut off by Ed.

"Don't start with that crap again Al, mum life grained away as she waited for him it's because of him that she died. He didn't even come to her feral" ed gripped on to his shouts and move his head up to look at Crystal for her to say something.

"This may be something that he can do Al but we will do it right Ed? We have too" he nodded at her and she smiled back.

It was a years later Ed was now 11 years old now, Crystal and Al were 10 years of age. In that year they used the money for teacher showed them more about alchemy.

Ed went over the things to make a human body, Crystal was in the other room and could hear they talking about it she got and went to the room they where in.

"What about the soul what can we give for it" Crystal walked in to help them bring back Trisha.

"Crystal, what are you doing in here?" Ed asked and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"I'm going to help too, she was a mother to me please let me" she smiled at him.

"OK both of you hold out your hands" Ed cut Crystal and Al finger then his one.

"What is a soul anyway, it's just a spark that starts life, this is our blood from her blood that's a fair tread" Ed looked at them both it had started rain outside a storm was about to begin.

They put the hands on the circle and a bright light come out of it, Ed and Crystal smiled but Al just watch the light. The light went dark Crystal was looking around she saw nothing but the purple light going around each of them.

"Bother, Crystal something going wrong here" Al said this then he screamed at both of them.

"AL" Crystal and Ed shouted to him she looked to see Al's arm was despairing she turned to her left arm it was doing the same as well as Ed's leg.

"EDWARD, CRYSTAL BOTHER, BOTHER PLEASE" Ed and Crystal reach out for his hand but he was gone tears come down crystal's eyes she then saw a gate she was right next to Ed she reached and took his hand and the gate opened up. Information starting showing up in her brain on alchemy at the same time this happen to Ed after they where back in the room.

Crystal flet a pain in her back she moved her body and went down her knees blood slowly moved down her back tip of metal came out ripping the back of the T-shirt that she had on then metal wing came out of her back. Ed watch as this happen his arm widen she bent over and scream in pain as they flap blood drip down the tips of each metal feather then the wing renter her body as if they had not been they at all as this happen she fainted from the pain.

Al woke up and looked around at his new body a suit of armour "what is this?" he then saw his bother and Crystal on the fall in pain but she was still out cold.

"I'm sorry Al" ed was holding on to his arm he then looked down at Crystal.

"Bother… what happen to you two and me? What happen to me?" he said and run to both of them.

"There wasn't much time I used my right arm to get you back, all I could do was give your soul the armour that was in the corner" Ed said as Al picked him up and put his hand on Crystal she woke up and looked at both of them Al put a armoured arm around her she looked up at him.

"what about mum?" Al ask he looked at crystal she cuddle his arm with her one.

"your shouldn't look it's not human." She said and Al looked at a bloodily mess on the fall.

"what happen we had it all right the math.." Al watch the thing move a bit.

"it wasn't the math it was us" Ed said and move his head in pain.

Al run up to Winry's house currying both of them in his arms he nodded on the door and Pinako answer it to see him with them.

"Please help them… going to bleed to death." he said sadly as the rain fell on to the three of them.

"Al is that you?" Winry said in shock and Pinako just looked from Winry to Al.

It was later on in the night Ed and Crystal where bandages up and where both a sleep in the same room.

"We didn't know that you where back from training, how did all this happen Al…" Winry was cut off by her grandma Pinako.

"Well you where trying to bring back your mother wasn't you" she just looked at Al as she said this.

"Well that tells me a few things, human alchemy pardon me" a man in a blue uniform and black coat said this and held up a pocket watch to them.

"A state alchemist" Al said and moved back a bit from him.

"What you want, can you see these children are hurt" Pinako just stared at the man.

"Take it easy Ma I'm here just checking the mail" he showed that a letter to her.

"One of our letter, then you know where my dad is?" Al said and the man put the letter back in his pocket.

"I only wish kid, we been looking for Hohenheim for a long

Time and we're still only kicking up dirt." He looked at Crystal and knew who it was the daughter of a good friend that died years ago she looked the way him the man thought.

and smiled.

"so way did you come here them your not going to find their dad here" Pinako said and gave him a dirty look.

"lets just say I came to check up on her and in anyway I am happy that I came" he looked once more at Crystal.

"I want you out of this house now, I am not having more lives mess up by the state" she move to him and he walked away to the door.

"The name is Colonel Roy Mustang state alchemist pay me a visit at central sometime." Roy opened the door and he was gone.

It was the next day and as they change Ed's bangers Crystal woke hearing something about money and automail plus a state alchemist she sat up and looked at Ed.

It was later on Crystal stood outside a room as they where doing automail for Ed she was next she hared him in pain she slip down the wall and Al wanted to go in the room but Whinry told him to stay out with Crystal.

Crystal looked at Ed that was a sleep now on a bed, Winry took her to the room and showed the automail arm it was a hour later and Crystal screamed in pain as they put the arm onto her. She fell a sleep felling as if the metal wing came out her back again.

Time had past by Al was doing some kicking and punching in the air. Crystal smiled as she pulled Ed's hair back and put it in a bride for him it had gotten long in the last couple of month he thank her and got up off the fall. She stayed sat on the fall and watch as Ed and Al where fight she smiled and looked at her automail hand she had.

"Do you and Crystal really want to be State alchemist" Al said as Ed looked at Crystal.

"We're going to see this Mustang guy to see if we have a shout at it" he smiled as he said it.

"I don't want you two to join" he was cut off by Ed talking to him.

"We've made up our mind" he looked at his bother in a sad way.

"I will too" Al smiled and tried to hit his bother again but missed.

"Bother I will become a State alchemist and get yours and Crystal body back to normal" Al said this and watch as his bother just stood they looking at him.

"AL you got no place feeling sorry for me" Ed kicked Al in the water as he said this and smiled at him.

"But brother" he just looked at Ed then to Crystal who had gotten up and walked right next to them.

"We the one who have to fits things and get you body back" Crystal said and bent down in front of Al and smiled.

"Are we going to try to get mum back again" al asked both of them but Ed's eyes sadden.

"I don't thing they is anything in the world we can trade for mum's soul and me and Crystal don't want to risk losing you again" Crystal smiled as Ed said this and hugged Al.

"Good well I have to come with to two then." Ed gave Al a funny look.

"Whys that?" Crystal started laughing and Al picked her up in his arms.

"Cause you two need me, anyway bother your just turn in to a jerk" Al let go of Crystal he said it.

"Thanks a lot brother" they smiled at each other

"But Brother we're all we got now, from now on we can't do anything that will pull us apart"

It was later on at night Crystal was wearing black jacket, black neck shirt, black pants and a long blue coat like ed was wearing but his was in red. Ed tossed the wood on to the house it went up in fire. Ed looked at Crystal and took her hands in his and they walked off with Al to the started of a new story for them all.

Thanks for reading it's my first FMA fan fiction, hope that you liked it please R+R thank till next time keep smiling.

Full Metal wingX


End file.
